It is an object of my invention to set forth an improved wrist brace that does not compressively engage the volar surface of the wrist and, rather it bridges across the wrist, between the hand and forearm, to both isolate and immobilize the wrist.
It is particularly an object of the invention to disclose a non-compression wrist brace comprising a body; said body having a longitudinal limb, with an open cuff at one end of said limb, and a transverse element at the opposite end of said limb. Said cuff comprises means for girding only the dorsal side, and the lateral flanks, of a forearm; said element comprises means for engaging the dorsal side of a hand; said cuff has a cincture joined thereto for clasping said cuff fast to such a forearm. Said element has a cincture joined thereto for clasping said element fast to the dorsal side of such a hand wherein said cuff and said element cooperatively define means for non-contactingly bridging across a wrist, between such forearm and such hand, with said limb, to isolate said wrist and immobilizing such wrist; and said limb is unyieldably rigid.
It is a further object of this invention to set forth a non compression wrist brace comprising a body; said body having (a) a limb, (b) means for girding only the dorsal side, and the lateral flanks of a forearm, and (c) means for engaging the dorsal side of a hand; and including only one pair of cinctures for clasping said girding means and said engaging means fast to such forearm and such hand, respectively; wherein said engaging means and said girding means cooperatively with said limb, define means for non-contactingly bridging across a wrist, between such forearm and such hand, to isolate said wrist and immobilizing the latter; and said limb is unyieldably rigid.
All current wrist brace technology that focuses solely on holding the wrist in a neutral position compresses the volar surface and the flexor tendons in some means. The compression is either through the brace itself like Reese""s invention, patent #5,279,545, Goulds invention, patent #5,766,141, Eck""s invention, patent #5,746,707, or through the placement and fastening means designed to hold the brace in place such as Working""s Carpal Brace invention, patent #4,941,460. As an example, while Working states the brace can hold the wrist in the neutral position, and that the straps surround the middle and upper portions of the forearm, this is not entirely true. First, the straps do not surround the middle and upper portions of the forearm, they surround the lower and middle sections of the forearm. If they surrounded the middle and upper portions of the forearm the brace would not work well. The wrist would be unsupported and too loosely held to restrict movement. Working""s brace is sold under the name Carpallock(copyright). Measurements of a properly sized brace show the brace overall is eight inches in length. The distance of an average user""s forearm as measured from the top of the hand just behind the knuckles (where the front of Working""s brace is fastened) to the elbow is fourteen inches. The distance of the first forearm strap of the Carpallock(copyright), measured back from the front edge of the brace, is four inches. This places the strap just behind the distal end of the ulna, clearly surrounding the lower end of the forearm and applying pressure to the volar surface wherein lie the flexor tendons and median nerve. Further, the elastic straps must be fastened very tightly to hold the brace in place since it only comprises a straight flat rigid piece affixed to the dorsal surface of the forearm. Any brace that requires circumferential pressure of an exposed elastic strap will undoubtedly compress the volar surface, applying pressure to the flexor tendons and median nerve.
There is a need for a lightweight, unobtrusive, simple splint to hold the wrist in a neutral position while at the same time not compressing the volar surface wherein lies the flexor tendons and median nerve. My new invention accomplishes this.
The invention is a splint designed to hold the wrist in the neutral position and block wrist movement in flexion, extension and ulnar/radial deviations. The brace is specifically designed for the treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome and secondarily is designed to be used as a general purpose static splint.
Carpal tunnel syndrome or CTS is caused from the inflammation of the flexor tendons applying pressure to the median nerve. These tendons and nerve are in the volar surface of the forearm and pass through the transverse carpal ligament and the carpal bones. The transverse carpal ligament and the carpal bones form a tube called the xe2x80x9ccarpal tunnelxe2x80x9d. This carpal tunnel is located just where the hand meets the forearm just behind the palm however the tendons and nerve run up the forearm in the volar surface. These tendons become swollen and inflamed from over use and cause friction from rubbing against each other and from passing through the restriction of the carpal tunnel resulting in pressure to the median nerve. Tingling, numbness and pain are the result. The remedy is anti inflammatory drugs and immobilization. In extreme cases surgery is performed to cut the transverse carpal ligament to enlarge the carpal tunnel. Regardless, for recovery it is important to hold the wrist in a neutral position and limit the hands movement all the while not compressing the volar surface and the carpal tunnel.
My brace is a one piece molded plastic unit lined with foam and held in place with only two releasable straps. One strap surrounds the hand piece and the second strap surrounds the forearm piece. The molding of the forearm piece is such that it grips the forearm from the sides and does not apply pressure to the underside of the forearm. The forearm strap flexes the side pieces rather than applying circumferential pressure directly to the forearm when tightened. The entire brace including straps weighs approximately 1.5 oz. This light weight is also a key accomplishment resulting from the simple design and use of lightweight plastics such as ABS or Kydex making the brace very appealing for long term usage such as at night. Research shows immobilizing the wrist overnight is an effective treatment. Further objects of this invention, as well as the novel features thereof will become evident by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, in conjunction with accompanying figures, in which: